The New Generation
by Echo93
Summary: 30 years after Jaden Yuki graduated from Duel Academy, Akira Sato enters Duel Academy in the hopes of following in her sister's footsteps. Of course, she'll have to win a duel before she can do anything else. Does contain a few made up cards.
1. The Bad Luck Duelist

**The New Generation**

**The Bad Luck Duelist**

_"Now, Fortune Lady Earth! Attack directly and end this duel!" Akira shouted as her monster attacked her opponent, bringing her life points down to 0._

_"The winner is, once again, the champion Akira Sato!" the announcer cheered as everybody in the large arena cheered for Akira._

"Akira."

_The cheers of her fans was almost deafening, but Akira still felt like she could pick out a familiar voice in the middle of it._

"Fine, I have ways of getting you up."

_Out of nowhere, Akira felt as though she were being slowly suffocated. Writhing to and fro, throwing her beautiful blond hair about, her crystal blue eyes shut in fear before snapping open._

Akira opened her eyes to see a woman with jet black hair tied into a bun, mischievous blue eyes and dressed in a red coat over a black tank-top and a long red skirt. Akira tried to say something, but realized the reason for her lack of breath immediately after: her mouth and nose were being held shut by the older woman.

"Look at that, you're awake," she said with a smirk, allowing Akira to breath again.

"What...the...hell? You could have killed me Kin!" Akira shouted angrily once she got her breath back.

"Could have, but I didn't, did I little sis?" Kin asked arrogantly. "I'm heading out in an hour, with or without you."

"Right," Akira said with a sigh, reluctantly getting out of bed and walking over to a nearby mirror. Looking back at her, through dull brown eyes, was a girl, shorter than average by just a few inches, her pale, freckled face framed by short hair the same color as her eyes. At least, that's what she assumed was there and not the blurry mass she saw in front of her. Putting her glasses on, she was at least slightly happy to see it was herself in the mirror and nobody else. Any other day, she would have purposely taken her time with getting ready just to irritate her sister, especially since one hour always meant at least two when it came to things like this. It was just a way to get her to hurry up. Not that she needed that today. "Today I start my trip to the top!"

* * *

><p>Exactly fifty-nine minutes later, Akira was ready to head out, dressed in a yellow t-shirt, jeans and a pair of black sneakers. When she got into her living room, she saw that her sister was ready as well, though considering she had only had to put on a pair of high-heeled shoes in the time since waking Akira, that wasn't saying much. "I had a dream last night," Akira said with a yawn.<p>

"The same dream where you're a pro and beat everybody who challenges you?" Kin asked lazily, getting to her feet. She was taller than most people Akira knew and her skin was perfectly tanned. The differences between the two girls were astounding and more than once, people had wondered whether one of them was adopted. "If you don't do well today, that's never going to happen."

"I'll be fine."

"Sure you will. And your perfect record will be none the worse for it," Kin replied, dodging a flying pillow thrown by a red faced Akira. "Time to head out," she said with a smirk, heading out the door of their small apartment, Akira closely behind her. A few minutes later, the two of them were well on their way to the examination building for Duel Academy.

"Hey Kin? If I were to lose the duel today, what would happen?" Akira asked nervously.

"Depends. If your scores on the written exam were good enough, you'll still get in. Just don't expect any great treatment at the school if that happens," Kin said, half paying attention to Akira and half looking through the deck she would have to use as a proctor. "You're lucky. They just build dorms for the girls over at Ra and Slifer a few years ago, so you'll have somewhere to stay when you bomb today."

"Don't joke about that!" Akira shrieked.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, you'll do fine. Just focus on actually finishing the duel. Don't chicken out like you always do. That deck of yours has potential," Kin said with a sad sigh.

"...I miss her," Akira said quietly.

"So do I, but she'd want you to move on and do something with your life. That's why she gave that deck to you," Kin responded as the train stopped. "Here's where we get off," she said, hopping off the train with Akira right behind her.

"You'll be with me while I wait, won't you?" Akira asked.

"Nope. I have things I need to get done. Applicants to test, written exams to grade, things like that," Kin replied with a hint of regret in her voice. "In fact, this is where we go our separate ways. Just go tell them you're here and they'll give you a Duel Disk for your duel. After that, head to the room you took your written exam in and wait for them to call you, okay?" she instructed her sister. With a quick hug and final words of encouragement, Kin ran off to wherever it was proctors went while Akira was left all alone.

_Okay...You can do this Akira...Just stay calm...There's barely anyone here anyway,_ Akira thought to herself, following her sister's directions. She hated crowds, always had and always would. It was just so easy to get lost in them. Luckily, there didn't seem to be that many people there that day. "Maybe I'm early. Or late. Or Kin's playing a joke on me and the exam is tomorrow," she said to herself as she reached the room she had been directed to. As soon as she opened it, she regretted it. At least she knew where everybody was know. All packed into that one room. She recognized many of them from the day she took her written exam, but nobody by name. Trembling, she walked into the room, feeling like her every move was being watched and judged by the strangers around her.

"You okay Akira?" one of them asked as she passed by him. She immediately froze up, realizing that this stranger knew her name.

"W-W-What d-d-did yo-you s-s-say?" Akira asked nervously.

"I asked if you were okay," the boy said with a kind smile. His right eye was covered up by a black eye patch, but the left one was unobscured and a bright jade green. His straw yellow hair was styled into a pompadour.

"You...didn't call me Akira?" Akira asked, letting out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. Her nervousness was just playing tricks on her, hopefully.

"Should I have?" the boy asked with a chuckle.

"Um...Yes. That's my name. Akira Sato. It's nice to meet you," Akira said, smiling back at the boy.

"And I'm Alan Young. It's a pleasure to meet you," Alan said cheerfully.

"You're a foreigner?" Akira asked.

"Yep. British actually," Alan replied.

"And...um...Is it rude to ask about your eye?" Akira asked curiously.

"Not at all. It's just a regular eye after all, as you can clearly see," Alan said, indicating his left eye.

"Actually, I meant the other one," Akira pointed out, hoping it was okay to ask about as well.

"I figured as much," Alan said, reaching up to his eye patch and moving it aside. Unlike his left eye, it was a bright hazel color that seemed to shine in the light. "I got heterochromia. I generally get less stares if I keep one of them covered up."

_Seems like you'd get more wearing an eye patch like that,_ Akira thought to herself as Alan replaced the patch.

Over the next few minutes, Alan and Akira passed the time generally talking about their own lives, their decks, their strategies for winning the exam and where they planned on ending up once they passed. By the time they were finished, most of the people in the room had been called for their exam and the two of them were among the last ones left. They weren't waiting long though, since they were both called almost seconds later. As she parted from Alan, Akira sighed and hoped that whoever her proctor was, she could at least finish this duel.

"Um...I'm here," she said nervously once she reached her arena.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you!" Kin said eagerly, waving at her little sister.

"Kin? They don't have some sort of rule or something against you grading your own family?" Akira asked.

"Nope. Of course, you'll get no special treatment from me today, so you'd better do your best! Got it?" Kin said sternly.

"G-G-Got it," Akira said excitedly as she slipped on her Duel Disk.

**Akira: 8000/Kin: 8000**

"First move goes to you Akira," Kin said with a smile.

"R-Right," Akira said, drawing her card. "I'll play Mausoleum of the Emperor first," she said as she put the field spell in play. As she did, two large obelisks rose out of the ground, followed by a platform with a ceremonial fire on top of it. "With this, we can summon monsters without tributes so long as we pay 1000 life points for every monster it would need. And I'll pay 1000 to summon Fortune Fairy Chee in attack position," she continued on as a brown haired fairy in an orange dress appeared on the field. (0/0)

**Akira: 7000/Kin: 8000**

"Now I'll play Swords of Revealing Light so you can't attack for three turns and turn it over to you," Akira finished off as three swords of pure light appeared above the field.

"Nice move sis, but let me show you a real first move," Kin said, frowning at the cards in front of her. _I guess I gotta work with what I've got._ "I'll start by summoning Mystical Elf in attack position," she continued as a blue fairy with blond hair appeared on her side of the field (800/2000).

"Than I'll play Painful Choice. This spell card lets me choose five cards from my deck and than you choose one to add to my hand. The rest go to the graveyard," Kin continued as she selected her five cards. When Akira saw them, what little color she had drained away. Her sister had chosen three copies of Dark Magician, a Red Eyes Black Dragon and another copy of Painful Choice.

"Sorry sis, but I'm choosing Painful Choice," Akira declared as Kin slipped the other four cards into her graveyard.

"And I'm activating it again. Now choose," Kin replied. Her five cards this time were two copies of Red Eyes Black Dragon, two copies of Gene-Warped Warwolf and another Painful Choice.

"I select Painful Choice again," Akira said.

"One more time!" Kin said cheerfully, choosing her last Gene-Warped Warwolf, three copies of Phoenix Gearfried and finally another Mystical Elf.

"I'm going with Mystical Elf!" Akira said happily.

"Now I'll play two Different Dimension Capsules. I'll remove from play two cards in my deck and I get to add them to my hand in two turns," Kin continued on as two sarcophagi appeared just outside the arena. "One card face down and it's your move," she finished as a card backing appeared behind her Mystical Elf and one of Akira's swords disappeared.

"I draw," Akira said as she examined her hand. "And I'm activating Luck Loan to special summon Fortune Fairy Ann in attack position," she continued as a purple haired fairy joined Fortune Fairy Chee. (0/0)

"Congratulations. You now have two useless monsters instead of one," Kin taunted.

"It's about to be three, because I'm going to summon Fortune Fairy Swee in attack position," Akira continued.

"Wrong. I activate my Trap Hole to destroy your monster," Kin said as a hole appeared underneath a green haired fairy and swallowed her up.

"F-Fine. I didn't need her anyway. Now I'll activate my spell card, Reversal of Fate. It destroys all Fortune Fairies on the field and I get to summon a Fortune Lady of the same attribute from my deck for each one," Akira said as a dark flame encased both Fortune Fairy Ann and Fortune Fairy Chee. When it faded away, it revealed a violet skinned women wielding a spear (?/?) and a woman wielding a flaming staff (?/?). "So here's Fortune Lady Dark and Fortune Lady Earth! And their attack and defense points are equal to their level times 400!" Akira added in. (Fortune Lady Earth: ?/? - 2400/2400, Fortune Lady Dark: ?/? - 2000/2000).

"Real scary sis. You gonna do anything with them or just end your turn again?" Kin asked.

"I'm gonna finish this! Fortune Lady Dark! Attack Mystical Elf!" Akira commanded as Fortune Lady Dark rushed at Mystical Elf and ran her through.

**Akira: 7000/Kin: 6800**

"But I'm not done! Fortune Lady Earth! Attack her directly!" Akira said again as Fortune Lady Earth charged at Kin.

**Akira: 7000/Kin: 4400**

"You done yet?" Kin asked with a lazy yawn.

"Yeah, I'm done," Akira said.

"Great. Because now, the gloves really come off," Kin said, drawing her new card. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all your spell and trap cards," she continued as a great wind blew away Akira's remaining two swords and her mausoleum.

"Next, I activate Emblem of the Awakening. With this, I'll send the Summoned Skull in my hand to the graveyard to ritual summon Cu Chulainn the Awakened," Kin continued as a red haired man wielding a long spear, dressed in armor and wearing a strange necklace around his neck (500/1000).

"Your monster's pathetic big sis," Akira said, chuckling to herself.

"Really? Than I guess I'd better beef him up. I'll activate his ability! By removing from play a normal monster in my graveyard, Cu Chulainn adds their attack points to his own until my next standby phase. I think I'll remove the Phoenix Gearfried you sent there," Kin said with a smirk as the spirit of Phoenix Gearfried rose out of her graveyard and flew into Cu Chulainn (500 - 3300). "Now! Cu Chulainn is attacking your Fortune Lady Dark!" Kin said as Cu Chulainn leaped at Fortune Lady Dark and impaled her.

**Akira: 5700/Kin: 4400**

"And that's the end. Your move**," **Kin said smugly.

"Fine," Akira said, drawing her card. "During my standby phase, Fortune Lady Earth gains a level and you take 400 points of damage," she said as Fortune Lady Earth hurled her staff at Kin. (2400 - 2800)

**Akira: 5700/Kin: 4400**

"Now I'll play my spell card, Fortune Call. It lets my take control of one monster you control until my End Phase if I control a Fortune Lady or Fortune Fairy whose level is higher or the same as that monster. The only downside is that the monster I take control of is the only one that can attack," Akira said as Cu Chulainn was pulled to her side of the field by Fortune Lady Earth. "Now, Cu Chulainn! Attack directly!" Akira commanded as Cu Chulainn stabbed at Kin.

**Akira: 5700/Kin: 1100**

"Now I'll summon Fortune Lady Fire in attack mode and end my turn," Akira finished as a red skinned woman wielding a scythe appeared on her side of the field. (?/?). "Oh, and my Fortune Lady Fire gains 200 attack points for each of it's levels," Akira added as her Fortune Lady powered up (400/400) and Cu Chulainn returned to Kin's side of the field.

"Than it's about time I ended this, isn't it?" Kin asked, drawing a new card. "And now, the two cards I removed from play get added to my hand. And I'll activate them now. Advanced Ritual Art let's me send normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard who's level equal the level of a ritual monster in my hand and ritual summon that monster. So I'll send three copies of Cloudian - Smoke Ball and three copies of Kozaky to summon my Lycanthrope in attack mode!" she said as a monstrous werewolf appeared on her field (2400/1800). "Now to finish this up! I remove from play my Dark Magician to boost Cu Chulainn's attack points!" she continued as the Dark Magician's spirit rose from the graveyard and entered Cu Chulainn (500 - 3000). "Now, Cu Chulainn! Attack Fortune Lady Earth!" Kin said as Cu Chulainn attacked the defenseless fairy.

**Akira: 5500/Kin: 1100**

"Now it's your turn Lycanthrope! Tear apart her last monster!" Kin finished as Lycanthrope leaped at Fortune Lady Fire and devoured her.

**Akira: 3500/Kin: 1100**

"And whenever Lycanthrope inflicts damage to you, you take 200 points of damage for every normal monster in my graveyard and right now, I've got twenty," Kin added as Lycanthrope slashed at Akira herself.

**Akira: 0/Kin: 1100**

**Winner: Kin**

Akira dropped to the ground as the holograms in the Duel Disks shut down. "You okay Akira?" Kin asked concerned.

"I can't believe it. I lost. Again," Akira said to herself sadly.

"Relax. You can still get in, remember. You'll probably be in Slifer, but there's no shame in that, you hear me?" Kin said, trying to cheer her sister up.

"I know. I...I just need some time alone okay?" Akira said, not standing up.

"Take all the time you need," Kin said with a sigh. At least there weren't any more applicants coming her way today.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go people. The first chapter of the first story I have on this site. Not much to say here really. I will say that I will be accepting OCs (just don't expect them to play major parts in the story since I have most of it already thought out with characters I've made). Also, as you can see, I am using a few original cards and will post their descriptions after every chapter so you can see what they do.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Original Cards<span>**

**Name: Reversal of Fate**

**Type: Spell**

**Property: Normal**

**Effect: Destroy all "Fortune Fairy" monsters you control. For every card destroyed by this effect, you may Special Summon one "Fortune Lady" of the same attribute from your hand or deck.**

**Name: Fortune Call**

**Type: Spell**

**Property: Normal**

**Effect: Choose one "Fortune Lady" or "Fortune Fairy" you control. Take control of one monster your opponent controls with a level equal to or less than the selected monster until the End Phase. Only one monster may attack this turn.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Featured Card<span>**

**Name: Lycanthrope**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Type: Beast-Warrior/Ritual/Effect**

**Level: 6**

**ATK/DEF: 2400/1800**

**Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Synthesis Spell". When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Normal monster in your Graveyard.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>OC Application<span>**

**Name:**

**Year:**

**Dorm:**

**Deck: (if you want to send their entire deck, fine, but I'd prefer you just sending the general theme of their deck)**

**Favorite Cards:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Please send all OCs to me via PM. Any OCs submitted via review will not be acknowledged.  
><strong>


	2. The Fae Queen

**The New Generation**

**The Fae Queen  
><strong>

Akira looked over the edge of the boat with a sigh, her deck in her hand. She was finally here. On her way to Duel Academy, just like she always wanted. So...why did she feel so horrible inside? Everybody else had been talking about how easy their duel exams were and how they passed with no problems. They were the ones who belonged here. She was the only one who'd lost, or at least the only one she knew of who lost, and she knew everybody would just be looking down on her once they found out. Maybe...

"It's a lot less lonely inside you know," a voice said behind her, almost making Akira jump off the boat. She turned nervously to see Alan standing behind her, his green eye covered up instead of the hazel one today.

"Do you just like sneaking up on me?" Akira asked with a sigh.

"Maybe," Alan said cheerfully, going to join Akira by the railing. "So anyway, how did your duel go? You probably won, right?"

"Um...I...Well...The thing is," Akira muttered, too nervous to actually say what happened.

"Say no more. I understand," Alan replied, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Though, looking at your deck, it looks like a pretty solid strategy if you play it right. You want some cards to help you out? I've got plenty."

"No, I'm good. It's my s-Wait, what do you mean by 'looking at my deck'?" Akira wondered curiously, looking at Alan to see him searching through her deck. "When did you get that?"

"Around the same time you were complaining about how you lost," Alan said, examining her cards. "Enough about that though. I can really help you out if you need i-," he continued until being tackled by Akira. Unfortunately for her, she didn't succeed in anything beyond sliding off of him and crashing to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," she muttered to herself, too embarrassed to pick herself. _Note to self: In the case of being short and weak, like I always am, do not resort to physical violence to get my way, _she thought to herself with a sigh.

"You okay?" Alan asked, extending his hand to Akira to help her up, which she accepted nervously.

"Y-Yeah," Akira said quietly. "Can I have my deck back now?"

"You'll get it when you go socialize with everybody else," Alan said tauntingly, placing Akira's deck in his pocket and heading back to join everybody else. After a few seconds of thinking it over, Akira followed after him, hoping that at least some of the people had gone somewhere else.

* * *

><p>One excruciating hour later, Akira was finally off the boat and away from all the crowds. Apparently, almost everybody there knew Alan in one way or another and he made sure to introduce her to each and every one of them. She honestly felt like she was going to faint at any moment during that trip and now that she was free, she just wanted to get to her new room and just hide away from everybody else. Of course, things couldn't be that easy for her and she somehow found herself trapped in a sea of people waiting for a speech by the chancellor, Ichiro Isao, though she couldn't see a lot of faces. Mostly, she saw several blurs of red, yellow and blue. The only thing she did know was that one of those yellow blurs was Alan, but she didn't know where. As she looked around at everyone, she realized she was the only one who had forgotten to change into her uniform and stood out like a sore thumb. "Um...Excuse me...Pardon me...Just trying to get by," Akira said as she tried to make her way through the crowd. Eventually, she just gave up trying to make her way through and ended up wedged between two Obelisk girls until Chancellor Isao was done with his speech. By than, she was already in near panic mode and was just desperate to get to her room.<p>

"Over here ladies! All Slifer girls, please follow me!" she heard Kin calling and did her best to worm her way through the crowd until she reached her sister. Of course, she was still in a crowd, but this one had two advantages. One, her sister was there in case anything happened. Second, this crowd was much smaller than the crowd she'd just gotten out of. "It's great to see all you girls today. I'm Kin Sato, your dorm head and history teacher," Kin began explaining as she lead the girls on a tour around the island.

Near sunset, the small group reached their dorm at last. The dorm itself was a red motel-like two story building, just about 50 yards away from an identical building, the only difference being that this building had a sign over it that read 'Girls' while the other said 'Boys'. Between the two dorms was a one story building that Kin said was meant to serve as a dining hall. "Well, here we are girls. Your new home for the year. Now, if you'll all just wait a few moments, I'll hand out the keys to your rooms," Kin said, calling one girl after another. It seemed like she was going in alphabetical order, but she conveniently skipped Akira's name. Bored and with nothing to do, Akira was soon watching as every other girl got her own keys until she was the only one left with Kin.

"Um...I think you forgot to give me a key sis," Akira pointed out nervously. _They wouldn't forget to assign me a room just because I failed the duel exam, would they?...WOULD THEY? That's what happened isn't it? _Akira thought to herself until she was interrupted by Kin flicking her forehead.

"Earth to Akira. You in there?" Kin asked with a wide grin.

"Just answer my question," Akira said with a sigh.

"About that...everybody else kind of has a roommate, so I was thinking that you could live with me," Kin said cheerfully.

"W-What? There's NOBODY else without a roommate? Why?" Akira complained tearfully.

"Not really. Just wanted to see your reaction. Here's your key," Kin said, trying to hold back a laugh as she handed Akira an envelope with her name on it. As the girl turned to leave, her sister reached out to grab her shoulder. "Make friends here, okay? I worry about you sometimes," Kin said seriously.

"I'll be fine," Akira said with a smile before heading up to her room. As she reached it, she unlocked the door to find a small room, only big enough for two people. Among the decorations were two desks, a bunk bed and a closet. Akira noticed that the closet was already half way filled with clothes and a duffel bag was already on the bottom bunk. "I guess I'm taking the top then," she said, wondering where her roommate was. Whoever it was had apparently just come by to drop off their clothes and had left right after that.

Several minutes later, Akira had joined the rest of the Slifers for their first dinner of the school year and still no sight of her roommate. "Hello everybody. Most of you know me already, but for those who don't, I'm the head of the boy's dorm, your science teacher and your chef for the year, Hiro Shida. I would like to take this chance to say you may feel free to refer to me however you want," a tall blond haired man with energetic blue eyes said cheerfully.

"And I'm Kin Sato, in charge of Slifer girls and history. We'd both like to welcome you all and tell you that we are always able to make time for any problems you ma-" Kin started before being interrupted by the sounds of two girls shouting.

"Let! Me! Go!" one of them shouted angrily, trying to struggle out of the grip of the other. The captive girl had ivy green hair tied into a long plait down to her waist and eyes of the same color.

"No way! You started this!" the other girl said gleefully, restraining the green haired girl's arms. "What's wrong? Don't feel like finishing what you started?" she asked tauntingly. Her black hair feel down to her shoulders while her eyes were a bright red color.

"What the hell do the two of you think you're doing?" Kin shrieked, silencing everybody and making Akira try to hide under her table from Kin's anger. "I am trying to greet people and you two idiots have to interrupt that, don't you? What the hell started all this anyway?"

At once, both girls started talking at the same time and so quickly that it was nearly impossible to tell what they were saying. "SHUT UP! You! Go first!" Kin said furiously, pointing to the black haired girl.

"Sure thing. I was just standing around, minding my own business, when this psycho ran up to me and stole my favorite necklace. I was just trying to get it back," the girl said with a sad sigh.

"That is such a lie! It was my necklace and she stole it!" the green haired girl interrupted angrily.

"Why would I steal some stupid necklace from her?"

"Because your a bitch?"

"You want to lose your teeth?"

"SHUT UP!" Kin interrupted furiously. "I don't care who started this, fighting is not the solution to this. This is a DUEL Academy, so duel and settle your problems. The loser doesn't get dinner, got it?"

"Yes Ms. Sato," both girls said frightened.

"Good. Now, I'm sorry everybody, but dinner will have to be postponed for a bit. Is that okay with you Hiro?" Kin said with a sigh.

"Perfectly fine," Mr. Shida said with a smile, already use to Kin's temper.

"Okay than! We'll all get a treat from...Names?" Kin said.

"Haru Shiro," the green haired girl said.

"Ami Jodai," the red eyed girl added.

"Ami and Haru! Duel!"

**Haru: 8000/Ami: 8000**

"I say Haru goes first, so let's start!" Kin sad cheerfully.

"Alright! I'm setting a monster face down!" Haru said cheerfully as a horizontal card backing appeared on her side of the field. "And now I'll end my turn!"

"Seriously? That's your move? Move aside amateur and I'll show you a real turn by summoning my Harpie Lady 1 in attack position! And she gives all my WIND monsters a 300!" Ami said as a red haired bird woman (1300/1400 - 1600/1400). "Next, I'm activating Double Summon, which lets me summon twice this turn, and use that extra summon to bring out Bladefly, to give my WIND monsters another 500 point boost!" Ami continued as a red bug with a blade-like foreleg (Bladefly: 600/700 - 1400/700, Harpie Lady 1: 1600/1400 - 2100/1400) appeared. "Now he's gone slice and dice your face down!" she finished as Bladefly flew up to Haru's face down card and hacked it to pieces, revealing an orange creature with several hands (1400/1000).

"You flipped my Senju of the Thousand Hands! Now I get to add a ritual monster from my deck to my hand!" Haru said cheerfully, adding a blue card to her hand.

"Big deal. Now Harpie Lady 1 is going to tear you to shreds! Attack!" Ami added as Harpie Lady 1 flew at Haru.

**Haru: 6900/Ami: 8000**

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn," Ami said with a smug smile.

"Okay than! I summon my Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack position!" Haru said as a green monster with several hands (1400/1000) appeared on her field. "And now I get to add a ritual spell card of ritual monster to my hand," she continued, adding another blue card to her hand. "Now! I'll play Dawn of the Herald! I send my Herald of Perfection to the graveyard to summon Herald of Perfection in defense position!" she finished up as a mechanical creature appeared, releasing multicolored light from various openings (1800/2800). "Now! Manju attacks Bladefly!" Haru said as her monster leaped at Bladefly, attacking it with multiple punches as Bladefly tried to get in a cut. In the end, both of them destroyed each other (Harpie Lady 1: 2100/1400 - 1600/1400). "Now I'll end."

"Good. I activate my face down, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi!" Ami said with a grin.

"I activate my Herald's effect! I can negate the activation of any spell, trap or monster effect and destroy it by sending a fairy from my hand to the graveyard!" Haru said cheerfully, discarding a card from her hand.

"Fine. Than I'll summon my Familiar-Possessed - Wynn in attack mode, place two cards face down and end my turn," Ami said with a sigh as a green haired girl with a blank expression appeared, along with a monstrous dragon (1850/1500 - 2150/1500).

"Okay! Now, I'll summon my Asura Priest in attack position and switch my Herald into attack position!" Haru said happily as a man with six arms and dressed in a red robe (1700/1200) appeared on her field. "Now, since I have two LIGHT monsters on my side of the field, I get to special summon my Guardian of Order, in attack position!" Haru continued as a monster dressed in bright white and gold armor (2500/1200) appeared on her side of the field.

"Now! Asura Priest! Attack Familiar-Possessed - Wynn!" Haru said cheerfully as Asura Priest ran at the girl. "And I'll discard Honest from my hand to increase my monster's attack points by your monsters attack points!" she added (Asura Priest: 1700/1200 - 3950/1200).

"I activate Negate Attack!" Ami declared.

"And my Herald negates it!" Haru said, nervous about sending her last card to the graveyard.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd be that stupid. I activate my other face down, Mirror Force, to destroy all of your attack position monsters!" Ami said arrogantly as all of Haru's monsters were destroyed.

"No!" Haru screamed helplessly, falling to her knees

"I'll assume you end your turn, considering you can't do anything," Ami said with a smug smile. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Bladefly and Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out two more copies of him. You get to bring out more of any monster on your field too tough, so don't worry," she said as three more of her insects appeared on the field (Bladefly: 600/700 - 2400/700, Harpie Lady 1: 1600/1400 - 3100/1400, Familiar-Possessed - Wynn: 2150/1500 - 3650/1500). "Wait! What's this? Where'd all your monsters go? I could have sworn they were here a second ago," Ami said with mock surprise.

"..."

"Oh that's right! I destroyed them all! I guess that's what you get for making stupid moves!" Ami continued on with a smug smirk. "Now than. My five monsters are going to attack you know and I promise you, it will hurt!" she finished as all of her monsters charged at Haru.

**Haru: 0/Ami: 8000**

**Winner: Ami**

"You see what happens when you try to steal my things?" Ami asked with a grin. "You get hurt."

Haru just sat there, unable to move or do anything.

"You want this little thing?" Ami continued, fully aware of everybody watching her as she pulled out a locket in the shape of a heart, a small cross spread over it. "Go ahead. Take it."

"That's enough," Kin said angrily, placing her hand on Ami's shoulder. As she did, Haru jumped up and immediately ran back to the dorms.

"That's right! Run away!" Ami called mockingly, taking a seat beside Akira.

"I said that's enough!" Kin shouted. A few minutes later, she had finally recovered enough to continue on with dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Akira was looking forward to a night of rest and a chance to be away from the crowds for once today. As she reached her room, she heard a soft sobbing sound come from inside. Unlocking the door, she saw Haru laying in bed, her face in her pillow. "Um...Hi?" Akira said nervously as Haru looked up to see her. The girl's eyes were red and it was clear she'd been crying ever since she got back.<p>

"Hey. I forgot I have a roommate. You weren't here earlier," Haru said with a sigh, taking out her deck and looking through it.

"I'm Akira. Akira Sato," Akira said, hoping to get on good terms with her roommate.

"You were at dinner right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Than you already know my name and you already know I'm a loser. If you want to get a new roommate, I won't blame you," Haru said sniffling.

"You're not a loser. You just made the right move at the wrong time," Akira said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haru asked.

"Well, if you hadn't used your Herald to negate her first trap, you would have still had it to stop her from getting Bladefly back. You could have even used it to stop Mirror Force. You shouldn't have just negated everything without thinking," Akira said before sighing. "Though I shouldn't be talking. I lost my entrance duel. I'm only here because of my written scores."

"I guess we're both losers than," Haru said laughing. "Okay than. We're both going to get better by the end of this year! You with me Ki-Ki?"

"Ki-Ki?" Akira asked curiously.

"It's shorter than Akira and a lot more interesting!" Haru said, her previous sadness already forgotten.

"Okay than. It's a deal," Akira said as Haru hugged her out of nowhere.

"Yay! We're going to be the best duelists here and the best friends in the world!" Haru cheered.

"I-I don't know about the best in the school, but definitely good," Akira said nervously. At least her sister wouldn't have to worry about her making friends anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the second chapter. It took longer than it should have because I kept changing who Akira's roommate should be (at one point Ami was supposed to be in the right and end up as Akira's roommate) but hopefully this came out okay. Also, I think I got the number of cards in Haru's hand down right, but I may have made a mistake. If I did, don't feel afraid to point it out. Thank you all for your time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Featured Card<span>**

**Name: Herald of Perfection**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect**

**Level: 6**

**ATK/DEF: 1800/2800**

**Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Dawn of the Herald". When your opponent activates a Spell card, Trap card or Effect Monster's effect, you can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the graveyard to negate the activation and destroy that card.  
><strong>


	3. Battle for the Name

**The New Generation**

**Battle for the Name  
><strong>

"Hey Ki-ki? Are you sure you don't need help improving your deck?" Haru asked, looking through Akira's deck after witnessing yet another loss. All of their classes were done for the day and like the good students they were, they had decided to spend the rest of their day training their duel skills instead of focusing on the homework they had been given.

"I don't want your help. I'm fine with my deck the way it is," Akira said with a sigh. This wasn't the first time she had this conversation with Haru and she felt it wouldn't be the last time either.

"But in the three days since I've met you, you've dueled twice a day, and you lost exactly five times," Haru pointed out, still completely cheerful as she said it.

"I get it," Akira said sadly.

"And that time you won was because your opponent said he had somewhere more important to be than beat you," Haru continued on.

"I get it Haru," Akira said trembling.

"Not to mention that your short, pathetically weak and have to wear those super-thick geeky glasses," Haru added.

"What does that even have to do with my deck?" Akira asked.

"Nothing. Just putting it out there," Haru said honestly. "Come on! Let's go somewhere else! That will cheer you up!"

"I guess," Akira said with a sigh. "Where should we go then?"

"I thought you would have an idea actually," Haru said sheepishly. "But if I have to think of where we go, then I will!"

"It's okay Haru. You do-" Akira started, hoping it wasn't some weird idea like the ones Haru usually had.

"I will!...I've got it! We can search the island for the secret security bunker they have set up for the teachers in case of emergencies!" Haru declared cheerfully.

"Not that that doesn't sound like a great way to spend the rest of our day, maybe we should do something else?" Akira suggested with a sigh.

"I guess we could just go to the card shop and see if we can get some new cards to improve your horrible deck," Haru suggested.

"I'm not changing my deck! It's fine the way it is!" Akira complained.

"Su~re it is," Haru said a singsong voice. "I want to get some new cards though, so let's go!"

"Hello there ladies," a voice said from behind Akira, making her jump nearly five feet in the air.

"Alan! Stop doing that!" Akira said nervously.

"Aw! Now you know it's me," Alan said cheerfully. "But enough of that. Who is this other young lady with you?"

"I'm Haru! Who are you?" Haru asked energetically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alan Young, one of Akira's friends," Alan said with an elegant bow.

"I'm her roommate!" Haru said cheerfully.

"Now that you're both introduced, maybe we should get going?" Akira suggested with a sigh.

"Oh right! Card shop!" Haru said eagerly.

"Actually, I have something I want to talk to you about Akira," Alan pointed out with a smirk, adjusting his eye patch.

"What is it now?" Akira asked impatiently. She hoped that it wouldn't be something useless that she'd regret going to see instead of getting other things done. _Who am I kidding? I don't have any plans. I may as well go with him, _Akira thought to herself with a sigh.

"I wanted to introduce you to somebody actually. He's a friend of mine and I figured he should meet my friends too," Alan explained.

"Who ISN'T your friend Alan?" Akira asked.

"I don't like a few people actually," Alan said.

"Enough talking! Let's go!" Haru interrupted. She immediately grabbed both Alan and Akira's arms and pumping them into the air. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Okay Haru! We're going!" Alan said laughing, leading the two of them along. As they headed through the campus, they were constantly pulled over by various friends of Alan and of course he spent a good twenty minutes introducing the two girls to them. "Just a little farther now girls. We'll be th-Oh hey, there's another friend of mine," Alan said, calling over a girl wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Hey Alan. What's up?" the girl asked with a tired yawn. Her hair was a bright red color and her eyes were a lively green color. Her right cheek was decorated with tattoos of several flames.

"Wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine," Alan said, presenting Akira and Haru with a flourish to the Obelisk girl. "The short one is Akira Sato and the green haired girl is Haru. Akira, Haru, this is my good friend from England, Adrianna Swallow."

"You don't have to introduce me as being short," Akira mumbled under her breath.

"Hey there," Adrianna said with a yawn. "Sorry, but I've been feeling a little tired lately."

"What happened?" Alan asked curiously.

"You don't need to know," Adrianna replied.

"I'm sure you both have some catching up to do, but we were looking for somebody and I'd kind of like to get that over with," Akira said with a sigh. "Unless it's you."

"No actually. She can probably tell us where he is though," Alan said cheerfully, turning to Adrianna. "I was taking them to meet Haru. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Yeah, I know where he is. I can take you guys to him if you want," Adrianna said.

"That sounds great," Alan said.

"I don't get it. I'm right here. Why are we looking for me?" Haru asked, scratching her head curiously.

"I don't think it's you we're talking about," Akira said.

"But..." Haru began.

"Hey girls! We're leaving you behind!" Adrianna called over her shoulder, already far away from the two Slifers.

"No! Come back!" Haru called, running as fast as she could after her friends, leaving Akira behind to walk lazily behind them.

"You guys aren't even going to wait up for me?" she shouted after them with a sigh. It didn't matter to her whether or not she met whoever it was they were looking for, but she honestly had no idea where she was on the island. Not knowing where she was meant not knowing how to get back to her dorm. Her only hope of getting back was to follow her friends there.

* * *

><p>"Okay. He should be around here somewhere," Adrianna said as she brought Alan and Haru to the Obelisk dorms.<p>

"I could have brought them here myself. Why did you have to do it?" Alan asked.

"You asked me to do it, remember?" Adrianna pointed out as a boy with short blond hair and light blue eyes came out of the dorms. Underneath his Obelisk blazer, he wore a black shirt and a pair of black pants. "Here he is."

"Hey there Haru. These are my friends, Haru and...Akira?" Alan said, finally noticing that Akira wasn't with them. "Where'd she go? She was here when we were coming, wasn't she?"

"Wait, wait, wait! This guy's name is Haru?" Haru asked angrily.

"Yes actually. I'm Haru Katsuo. It's a pleasure to meet you," the boy said politely.

"Shut it! Haru is my name and I had it first! You can't have it!" Haru said angrily.

"Um...He's a second year actually. I think he's older than you, so he kind of had it first," Alan pointed out.

"He's right actually. But if it bothers you so much, you could always find some other way to," Haru (Male) said, trying his best to be polite.

"No way! I'm going to defend my right to my name! I want a duel!" Haru (Female) replied angrily.

"Um...Haru. That's not really a good idea," Adrianna said nervously.

"You should listen to her. He's actually pretty good," Alan added in.

"Enough logic! I just want to duel!" Haru (Female) said excitably as she slipped her deck into her duel disk.

"If you insist," Haru (Male) said laughing.

**Haru (Female): 8000/Haru (Male): 8000**

"I'm starting us off by playing Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Haru (Female) declared as a shrine made of polished marble with bright red tapestries surrounding it appeared on the field. "And since I don't have any monsters on my side of the field, I get to Special Summon Freya, Spirit of Victory in attack position! And by her effect, she gives all my Fairy monsters a 400 point boost to their attack and defense" she added as a violet haired cheerleader-like fairy (100/100 - 500/500) appeared on her field. "And now, I'll summon my second Freya, Spirit of Victory to the field in attack position and end my turn!" she finished up as a second monster appeared on her field (Freya 1: 500/500 - 900/900, Freya 2: 100/100 - 900/900).

"Good job for a first turn," Haru (Male) said cheerfully as he drew a card. "For mine, I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress," he said as a dark haired woman wielding a staff (1700/200) appeared on his field . "And she's attacking your Freya now!" he declared as Lyla fired a beam of light from her staff at Freya, but the fairy immediately flew out of the way.

"Wrong! Freya can't be attacked while I have another Fairy on the field," Haru (Female) said triumphantly.

"Than I'll set two cards face down and activate my field spell Realm of Light!" Haru (Male) said as a heavenly city rose up with two large pillars on either side of the entrance. "I end my turn and Lyla's ability activates, sending the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard," Haru (Male) said as a shining sphere appeared on one of the pillars.

"What just happened?" Haru (Female) questioned.

"Two things really. First, because I sent cards from my deck to my graveyard, Realm of Light gains a Shine Counter, giving all Lightsworn monsters 100 extra attack points. Second, one of the cards I sent to the graveyard was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, and his ability allows him to be Special Summoned to the field," Haru (Male) explained as a wolf-like creature wearing white armor appeared on the field. (Lyla: 1700/200 - 1800/200, Wulf: 2100/300 - 2200/300)

"F-Fine! You're gonna regret that because now, I'm summoning Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Haru (Female) declared as her fairy appeared on the field (1400/1100 - 2200/1900). "And I'll use his effect to add a Ritual Monster to my hand," she continued. "Manju! Attack Lyla!" Haru (Female) ordered as her monster leaped at the sorceress, shattering her into pixels.

**Haru (Female): 8000/Haru (Male): 7600**

"Oh yeah! First blood!" Haru (Female) declared cheerfully. "I end!"

"And I'll take my turn," Haru (Male) said. "I'll sacrifice Wulf to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack position," he said as Wulf disappeared to be replaced by an angelic woman dressed in the same armor (2300/200 - 2400/200). "And since I used Wulf as the tribute, I send the top four cards in my deck to the graveyard to destroy Manju and one of your Freyas," he finished up as another light sphere was added to the pillar and Haru (Female) was left with only one monster (Freya: 900/900 - 500/500, Celestia: 2400/200 - 2500/200). "Next, I'll activate Brain Control to take control of Freya at the cost of 800 life points," he continued as Freya moved to his side of the field. (Celestia: 2500/200 - 2900/200)

**Haru (Female): 8000/Haru (Male): 6800**

"Now I'll have Celestia attack you directly," Haru (Male) said.

**Haru (Female): 5100/Haru (Male): 6800**

"And now Freya will do the same and I'll end my turn," Haru (Male) said as Freya leaped at Haru (Female).

**Haru (Female): 4600/Haru (Male): 6800**

"F-Fine," Haru (Female) said as Freya returned to her field just as Akira rejoined the group (Celestia: 2900/200 - 2500/200).

"Thanks for ditching me you guys," Akira said with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Your friend just made the worst mistake of her life. I hope she's ready to lose," Adrianna said, watching the duel with a sigh.

"What do you mean? She can still get through this, can't she?" Akira asked curiously.

"Wrong. Her opponent just so happens to be one of the best duelist here. She's about to lose Akira. There's no question about it," Alan said.

"What! Why didn't you guys tell me that sooner?" Haru (Female) asked miserably.

"We tried. You said you just wanted to duel, remember," Adrianna pointed out.

"Oh. Right," Haru (Female) said, examining her hand. _Okay. Best idea is to get **him **out as fast as possible and destroy his Field Spell. And I know just how to do it,_ she thought to herself. "I activate my Advanced Ritual Art! And I'll send a Maiden of the Harp and Mystical Shine Ball from my deck to the graveyard to Special Summon my Herald of Perfection in defense position!" Haru (Female) declared as her multi-colored fairy took the field, adding a sphere of light to Realm of Light (Celestia: 2500/200 - 2600/200, Herald: 1800/2800 - 2200/3200).

"I chain my Light of Destruction and Lightsworn Summon!" Haru (Male) declared, revealing one of his face down cards. "Light of Destruction forces you to send three cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard each time you send cards from your deck to your graveyard while Lightsworn Summon makes us send cards from the top of our decks to the graveyard equal to the level of any monsters we Normal Summon!"

"What the hell?" Haru (Female) asked as she discarded her top three cards and adding a new light sphere to Realm of Light (Celestia: 2600/200 - 2700/200). "Well fine! I'm still going to sacrifice my Herald and Freya to summon out Master Hyperion in attack position!" she continued as both of her monsters were destroyed and a large god-like fairy (2700/2100) appeared on her field. He was surrounded by flames and a glowing halo. Six rings went around in circles within his chest and upon closer inspection, it became clear that each of them represented a different planet's trip around the sun. As she summoned her monster, she discarded eleven cards from her deck because of her opponent's effect, adding two spheres of light to Realm of Light (Celestia: 2700/200 - 2900/200).

"Whoa...What is that thing?" Akira asked amazed. "I didn't even know you had a monster like that!"

"Behold Hyperion! Ancient Master of the Sun and ruler of planets! Now I'll activate his effect! By removing from play a LIGHT Fairy monster from my graveyard to destroy a card on the field and I choose Realm of Light!" Haru (Female) added in as her fairy built up flames in his palms and fired them at the Lightsworn city. To her amazement, when the flames cleared, the city was still there. "Hey! What kind of cheating card are you running?"

"It's not cheating. Whenever Realm of Light would be destroyed, I can just remove two shine counters on it instead," Haru (Male) said (Celestia: 2900/200 - 2700/200).

"F-Fine! Master Hyperion! Show them your power and destroy Celestia!" Haru (Female) ordered as Hyperion began to build up flames once again.

"What is she doing? She's going to suicide her best monster just to beat that thing?" Adrianna asked.

"She has a plan...maybe," Alan said uncertainly.

"She does," Akira said. "She's going to discard..."

"I discard Honest to increase Hyperion's attack points by your monster's attack!" Haru (Female) said cheerfully as Hyperion's flames began to double in size (Hyperion: 2700/2100 - 5400/2100). When the flames got big enough, Hyperion released them to consume Celestia.

**Haru (Female): 4600/Haru (Male): 4100**

"Take that! Now you can't summon anything stronger than Hyperion! I'm gonna win!" Haru (Female) said, jumping excitedly as she ended her turn.

"How did you know she'd do that?" Alan asked curiously.

"I've seen her duel," Akira said simply.

"Haru...I'm sorry to do this to you...But I've worked too hard to get to where I am!" Haru (Male) said. "Now, since I have four different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard..."

"Wait up! When did so many of them get in there? I only killed three of them!" Haru (Female) objected.

"The cards I send to the graveyard. Now stop interrupting. I'm going to Special Summon my Judgment Dragon in attack position," Haru (Male) said as a majestic white dragon covered in feathers appeared on his side of the field (3000/2600). "And I'm activating his effect. I pay 1000 life points to destroy every other card on the field," he finished up as the field was covered in a blinding light. When it finally cleared, Judgment Dragon was the only thing left.

**Haru (Female): 4600/Haru (Male): 3100**

"And now, I'll equip Judgment Dragon with Megamorph. And because I'm currently losing, his attack points get doubled," Haru (Male) said as his dragon doubled in size and let out a mighty roar (3000/2600 - 6000/2600). "It ends now! Judgment Dragon! Attack her!" Haru (Male) declared as Judgment Dragon fired a beam of radiant light from his mouth at Haru.

**Haru (Female): 0/Haru (Male): 3100**

**Winner: Haru (Male)**

"No! I don't wanna give up my name!" Haru (Female) said, covering her face as she began sobbing. At least it sounded like she was sobbing. All she was really doing was faking tears to get everybody else on her side.

"You don't have to give up your name. As long as people don't get me confused with you, I'm sure there won't be any problems," Haru (Male) said cheerfully.

"..." Haru (Female) remained silent.

"Um...Haru? Are you okay?" Akira asked worriedly.

"...FAIRY REBIRTH!" Haru (Female) declared, jumping up out of nowhere. "The Fairy Queen is REBORN to duel with her dying will!"

"Is she always like this?" Haru (Male) asked curiously.

"Don't know," Alan admitted.

"Don't know her," Adrianna added.

"She's just really excitable," Akira said.

"YOU! Fake Haru! I'm going to beat you one day and make you stop using my name!" Haru (Female) said cheerfully.

_Typical Haru, _Akira thought to herself.

_She's challenging me after losing? _Haru (Male) thought.

_She doesn't give up, does she? _Alan thought with a smile.

"Are you completely stupid? Haven't you learned anything from what just happened?" Adrianna asked bluntly.

"Of course I did! I learned never to keep all my eggs in one basket!" Haru (Female) said happily.

"Not that! You can't beat this guy! He's one of the best!" Adrianna said angrily, pointing to Haru (Male)

"You mean you didn't just make that up to scare me?" Haru (Female) asked.

"I'm afraid not. He's the best second year here, but he's lower down in the school wide ranking," Alan said.

"How much lower? Can I know how much better I have to get?" Haru (Female) asked eagerly.

"...Akira. Your sister works here. Did she ever mention anything about the Three Kings?" Alan asked.

"She did a few times. She said they were the strongest duelist of each dorm. Why?" Akira asked before realizing something. "Wait...You don't mean..."

"Exactly. Haru. The man you just dueled and who is currently gracing us with his presence is currently ranked...number ten in the entire school," Alan said cheerfully.

"Why even bring up those three if it doesn't relate to this?" Adrianna asked irritably.

"I never said it had anything to do with anything. I just felt like letting you guys know," Alan said with a laugh.

"You never treat anything seriously, do you?" Haru (Male) said with a laugh.

"Okay than! I'm going to become number nine in the school and beat you! I will!" Haru (Female) declared cheerfully.

For a few moments, Haru (Male) only stared at the girl who shared his name in amazement. "Okay than," he said with a smile. "I'll look forward to that day," he said, extending his hand to the girl, who immediately shook it vigorously.

"Okay than!" Haru (Female) said cheerfully, saluting the Obelisk Haru kindly.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I say anything else, Haru Katsuo is the creation of BrokenDreamer529 and I think him for his character. I honestly forgot about his character's name until after I made MY Haru and when i remembered it, I couldn't get the idea of this out of my head. I did have another idea planned for this chapter, which will be shown during the next chapter. That will also be the first time one of the main characters doesn't lose a duel (YAY!). Nothing much to say after that. Bleep bleep bloop bloop beep.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Created Cards<span>  
><strong>

**Name: Lightsworn Summon**

**Type: Trap**

**Property: Continuous**

**Effect: Each time a monster is Normal Summoned, it's owner sends cards from the top of their deck equal to that monster's level.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Featured Card<span>  
><strong>

**Name: Judgment Dragon  
><strong>

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Dragon/Effect**

**Level: 8  
><strong>

**ATK/DEF: 3000/2600**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your graveyard. You can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field. During each of your End Phases, send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.  
><strong>


	4. Duel of the Dead

**The New Generation**

**Duel of the Dead**

Kin sighed as she looked over the various papers she had gotten from her students. Most of it was passable and every so often she came across something truly remarkable. The problems came from when she got something from people who clearly had no idea what they were talking about and decided to just try and BS their way through her class. "What am I doing wrong?" she asked nobody in particular, looking at a picture of herself back when she was still just a student here instead of a teacher. The little baby Akira used to be was hanging from Kin's Slifer uniform and drooling on it obliviously. And...Rena. Always smiling, always cheerful, always...gone now. That was all.

"Get your head out of the past," Kin told herself before giggling quietly. _Out of the past? It's my job to be there._

"You okay Kin?" a voice asked from outside the open door. She looked up to see Akira watching her shyly.

"Hey sis. What are you doing here anyway?" Kin asked curiously.

"Haru forgot to turn this in," Akira said, holding out a messy piece of paper.

"Of course," Kin said with a sigh, taking Haru's work and looking over it quickly. _Does she purposely make any stains she can on these things? _she thought to herself. "Well anyway, you finished that now. Get back to your room and get some sleep."

"Okay," Akira said quietly. "Don't overwork yourself. You need to sleep sometimes," she added before stepping out to head back to her room.

"No I don't," Kin said jokingly as she got back to work. _At least she's still here,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"One~step, two~step, three~step, stop!" Haru sang to herself cheerfully as she skipped back to her dorm room. "I knew it was a good idea to go out on a walk all alone in the middle of the night! Ki-Ki doesn't know what she's talking about! There's nothing dangerous out here!"<p>

"You shouldn't be wandering alone at night. Bad things happen at night," a voice said from the shadows. As Haru turned to look at it's owner, a boy wearing an Obelisk Elite uniform stepped out for her to see. He had greasy black hair and dark blue eyes, to the point where it seemed like they were completely black.

"Who are you? And why are you threatening me so sinisterly?" Haru asked curiously.

"Threatening you? Who said anything about that? I'm ju-" the boy started before Haru interrupted him.

"Don't lie! I know what your going to try, but I'm trained in several martial arts!" the Slifer girl lied angrily.

"Calm down! I'm not going to try anything! I just wanted to make you an offer," the boy said with a sigh. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot, alright? I get that. Let's start over. The name's Shougo Aono."

"Oh, okay. I'm Haru Shiro. What's up?" Haru said cheerfully.

"Let me show you something kid," Shougo said, taking out a deck of cards. Taking the first one off the top, he showed it to Haru, revealing what looked like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "How'd you like to add this card to your deck?"

"Seriously? A Blue-Eyes? Where'd you get it? Where where where where?" Haru asked, running in circles around Shougo until he grabbed her shoulder, though her legs continued running as she was restrained.

"Calm down kid. Where I got it isn't important. All that matters is that I'm offering you this deck of rare, unbeatable cards in exchange for your deck. Even trade right?" Shougo suggested with a sly smirk.

"I don't know. That sounds kind of suspicious," Haru said.

"It isn't," Shougo countered.

"Okay than! But I could never give up my fairies! I wuv them so much! Yes I do! Yes I do!" Haru said, rubbing her cards against her face. _But...maybe I could exchange Ki-Ki's sucky deck for this awesome one. I wonder how she'll feel about that?_

**_Now entering the Haru Zone AKA Haru's Imagination  
><em>**

_"Yay! Haru's the best!" Akira said cheerfully._

_"I'm even better now! I traded those worthless cards for a Blue-Eyes! And a bunch of other cool cards!" Haru said happily._

_"Thank you Haru! Now I can get even better! I should never have tried to stop you from wandering off alone at night unprotected!" Akira cheered._

_**Now exiting the Haru Zone. Watch your step on the way out.**_

"That was the greatest thing I've ever imagined! Can I make the trade for my friend's deck?" Haru said cheerfully.

"Sure," Shougo said. "Just go get me the deck and we'll have ourselves a deal."

* * *

><p>Akira woke up with a tired yawn to notice Haru's face directly in front of her. "Nyeh!" Akira screamed.<p>

"You're awake! Yay!" Haru said cheerfully.

"Do you always watch me sleep?" Akira asked nervously.

"No. Just last night. I've got something real important to give you," Haru said excitedly. "I couldn't sleep all night waiting for you to wake up!"

"Okay. Just let me get ready and you can tell me all about it," Akira said, climbing out of her bed.

"Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry!" Haru said cheerfully as she jumped about watching Akira get ready.

"Okay okay, I'm ready," Akira said, reaching for her Duel Disk and taking a card off the top of her deck. "And my luck is..." she said dramatically before looking at the card to see...nothing. Looking at her disk's deck slot, she noticed that it was completely empty. "Haru."

"Yes?"

"Where is my deck?"

"That's the surprise! I traded it!" Haru said cheerfully, reaching under her pillow to bring out a gift wrapped deck box-shaped package. "Surprise!"

"You...traded...it?" Akira asked slowly, feeling slightly faint before collapsing to the ground and blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...What happened?" Akira asked as she slowly slipped back into consciousness.<p>

"You fainted when I told you I traded your deck away. You've been out for about ninety minutes," Haru said.

"You...traded...it?" Akira asked, about to faint again before Haru caught her. "Thank you. Now. WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? YOU TRADED MY DECK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT DECK MEANT TO ME?"

"I'm sorry. But I got you a new one! And it's even better too!" Haru said happily, holding her gift wrapped present out to Akira.

"I don't want a new deck! I want my old one!" Akira said angrily.

"But that one was horrible. What was so special about it?" Haru asked.

"It belonged to my missing sister, that's what! It had sentimental value!" Akira replied.

"Ooohhh. Haru messed up. But you can make new memories with this one! Better memories! Memories of winning duels!" Haru said, pushing the deck towards Akira. "Just give it a chance! It's got a Blue-Eyes!"

"Okay, okay. I'll check it out," Akira said with a sigh, unwrapping the present and looking through the cards.

"Well? Do you like it? Love it? Wuv it?" Haru asked eagerly.

"Haru. You traded my cards for a bunch of poorly made counterfeits," Akira said sadly.

"Za?" Haru asked, taking the deck to look through it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon she'd seen was actually the Bule-Eyes White Dagon. "Yeah, Haru messed up big time."

"Don't say that like I'm just going to let you off so easily! You gave away my deck!" Akira shouted.

"How was I supposed to know? He told me it wasn't suspicious!" Haru said tearfully.

"Of course it's suspicious! Somebody wants to trade THE rarest card in the game for whatever people passing by just happen to have! What isn't suspicious about that?" Akira asked.

"It's okay. I can fix this. I'll go get you your deck back!" Haru said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Bule-Eyes Whit Dagon," Akira said with a sigh, throwing a stress ball at the wall of her dorm as she waited for Haru to get back. Just as she was thinking of going out to make sure Haru was okay, the girl in question kicked the door open.<p>

"I'm BACK!" Haru said cheerfully.

"You got me my deck back?" Akira asked hopefully.

"Za? Oh right, that. No, I didn't get that. But lookie! I got a super-awesome Shinato, King of a Higher Plane! Shougo gave it to me for free, along with the purchase of Shinato's Ark for my Guardian of Order, Asura Priest and all three copies of Honest I own!" Haru said cheerfully.

"...Haru. These are more counterfeits," Akira said with a sigh.

"ORLY?" Haru asked amazed.

"Yes, really," Akira said.

"NO WAI!" Haru said, looking over the cards. "Nooooooooo! I've failed again!"

"I guess we go to Plan A now," Akira said with a sigh.

"I thought I was Plan A," Haru said with a sad look.

* * *

><p>"So basically, Haru got your deck taken because she fell for a conman's trick and now you need somebody to help you get it back?" Alan summed up after Akira and Haru had explained what happened.<p>

"I get it now! A for Alan!" Haru said happily.

"We've been here for thirty minutes. How did you just figure that out?" Akira asked.

"Just letting the readers know?" Haru said.

"What ar-"

"Can you help us Al?" Haru asked, cutting Akira off.

"I suppose I could. Though maybe you should go ask the other Haru for help. He seems like he'd be willing to do things like this," Alan suggested.

"No! I won't go to that name thief for anything!" Haru said adamantly.

"You're still on that? Let it go already," Akira said with a sigh.

"Let's not start up old problems. I'll help you guys, is that okay?" Alan said with a smile.

"Is this the chapter when you first duel?" Haru asked curiously.

"Okay, seriously. What are you talking about?" Akira asked.

"To the Haru-mobile!" Haru said excitedly as she ran out of the Ra dorms.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Akira asked Alan.

"Haru is able to say those things because she was born with the gift to break the wall. It's a very rare gift and one that should be used wisely. I can't say anymore," Alan said.

"What's the wall?" Akira asked, still confused.

"I can't say anymore," Alan replied cryptically as he followed after Haru.

* * *

><p>"Here you go kid. One Five Headed Dragon for all of your copies of Dark Armed Dragon," Shougo said as he handed the card over to a Ra Yellow boy.<p>

"You're sure this is the Five Headed Dragon? It looks off," the boy said.

"Don't care. Oh, and I don't give refunds," Shougo said, pushing his latest customer off before he could do anything. "Let's see. What should I sell these morons next?"

"Hey Shougo!" Haru called. Shougo turned to see the girl riding a bicycle, while a rope connected it to two boxes carrying Akira and Alan.

"Why did we have to ride in these things?" Akira asked, feeling slightly sick.

"Sorry. The Haru-mobile isn't meant for more than one person," Haru said sheepishly. "But anyway! Shougo! You stole Ki-Ki's cards and made a mockery of Shinato! That's why I brought Alan to kill you!"

"I'm not killing anybody. I'm just going to try talking it over with him," Alan said, approaching Shougo. "Good day sir. It's nice to meet you. My friends tell me you had them trade their cards for some counterfeits. I'm sure there must have been some mistake about that."

"Sure has. Never seen either of them in my life," Shougo said with a yawn. "However, I do have something that could interest the green haired girl over there. Archlord Kristya, Archlord of Zerato and Sanctuary in the Sky. All I need from you are all your Agent monsters and your Ancient Sacred Wyvern."

"Really? That sounds like a great deal!" Haru said cheerfully, reaching for her deck.

"Haru!" Akira called.

"Oh right. I already have Sanctuary in the Sky. Can I just get the Archlords and keep my Wyvern?" Haru asked Shougo.

"Don't see why not," Shougo said with a smirk.

"HARU!" Akira shouted again. "This is what happened last time!"

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that," Haru said.

"We have the cards you traded them. Can they have their cards back?" Alan asked, holding out the fake cards Shougo had given Haru.

"These things are the worst counterfeits I've ever seen. You really need some spelling lessons. A few art classes wouldn't hurt either," the conman said, pushing the cards away. "Besides, even if I did take their cards, I have a strict no refunds policy."

"In that case, how about a duel? I win, you give them their cards back," Alan said with a sigh, seeing no other options.

"And when I win?" Shougo asked.

"You get my deck, free of charge. No need to make any counterfeits for them," Alan replied. For a few seconds, Shougo pretended to think it over before smirking widely.

"Okay punk. You've got a deal!" Shougo said cheerfully.

**Alan: 8000/Shougo: 8000**

"Since you guys decided to wrongly accuse me, I'm going first! And I'll start by playing Dark World Dealings! With this we each draw a card, than we each discard a card," Shougo said eagerly. "And look at that! The card I discarded was Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! And his ability allows me to Special Summon him when he's discarded directly from my hand!" he continued as a demon with golden armor and wielding an ax (2300/1400) appeared on his field.

"What a coincidence. My Fear from the Dark allows me to do the same thing," Alan said as a red and black shadow (1700/1500) arose from the ground in front of him.

"Big deal punk. He's nowhere near strong enough to beat Goldd. Next I'll set a monster face down, play two face downs and end my turn," he finished up as a horizontal card backing appeared by Goldd and two vertical card backings appeared behind them.

"Very well than. I'll begin my turn by summoning Malevolent Mech - Goku En in attack position," Alan said as a dragon-like monster made from obsidian stone, with blue flames erupting from it's paws, chest and wings (2400/1400). "Now, I'll have him attack Goldd," Alan ordered as Goku En fired a beam of black energy at Goldd.

"Wrong! I activate Shift! It switches your attack to my face down monster!" Shougo said as Goku En's attack changed course to incinerate his face down, which was revealed to be a red demonic creature (500/500). "And since you destroyed Scarr, Scout of Dark World, I get to add a level 4 or lower Dark World monster from my deck to my hand."

"I care. Fear from the Dark! Attack Goldd!" Alan said as Fear from the Dark stretched it's claws towards Goldd.

"Are you insane? That's suicide!" Shougo said as Goldd slashed Fear from the Dark into pieces.

**Alan: 6400/Shougo: 8000**

"It's all part of the plan," Alan said smugly.

"Great! So what's your Fear thing do in the graveyard?" Haru asked curiously.

"Him? Absolutely nothing. Never said he did," Alan said. "Now, I'll play Creature Swap. We each choose a monster to give to the other player. Since we each have one monster, it's not that hard a choice. I'll end with a face down," he continued as Goldd and Goku En switched sides and a vertical card backing appeared behind Goldd.

"You really are insane! Your monster's stronger than mine! Why give it to me?" Shougo asked.

"Because if I summoned him without a tribute, like I did, he destroys himself during the End Phase, unless of course there's another Zombie monster on the field," Alan said as Goku En burst into chunks of obsidian. "Oh, and he deals damage to his controller equal to his original attack points."

**Alan: 6400/Shougo: 5700**

"That's it! The kid gloves come off right now!" Shougo said angrily. "I'm summoning out Bronn, Mad King of Dark World in attack position," he continued as a monster with his hands chained together (1800/400). "Now, I'll play Lightning Vortex to destroy Goldd and I'll have Bronn attack you directly," he finished as Bronn leaped at Alan and attacked him.

**Alan: 4600/Shougo: 5700**

"And when Bronn destroys a monster in battle, I get to discard a card from my hand. And since it's my Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World, he get's Special Summoned to the field," Shougo continued as a massive fiend wielding a long spear (2500/1800). "And now, he'll wipe the field of your spell and trap cards and attack directly!" he added as Reign swung with his spear to destroy Alan's face down and than flung it at the duelist himself.

"I chain my face down! Gift Card! It gives you 3000 life points," Alan said as a Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field, carrying a card between them with the number 3000 on it that they dropped on Shougo, though they couldn't stop Reign's attack.

**Alan: 2100/Shougo: 8700**

"Thanks for the gift punk, but it ain't gonna make me go any easier on you!" Shougo said. "I end!"

"I think I'll summon a monster in defense position. Than I'll set two cards face down and end my turn," Alan said with a confident smirk.

"Seriously? You're pathetic!" Shougo said angrily. "I'm summoning a second Bronn," he continued as another of his Dark World Kings appeared on the field.

"I chain my two face downs, two more Gift Cards!" Alan said as two more Kuriboh pairs gave Shougo more life points.

**Alan: 2100/Shougo: 1,4700**

"You're going down brat! Reign! Attack his face down monster and end this!" Shougo ordered as Reign stabbed at Alan's face down card, revealing a mangled zombie in a tattered purple cloak (300/200).

"Sorry about that. Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed in battle," Alan said confidently.

"Fine! Make your stupid turn!" Shougo said angrily.

"I plan on it. I'm sacrificing my Spirit Reaper to summon a Dark Dust Spirit," Alan said cheerfully as a red skinned zombie with several spikes rising out of his body appeared on the field (2200/1800). "And when he's summoned, he destroys every other face-up monster on the field," he continued as corrosive dust surrounded the field, turning everything except Dark Dust Spirit into decaying corpses.

"M-My monsters," Shougo said pitifully.

"Sorry about that. But here's something that'll make you happy I activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 life points to special summon Fear from the Dark," Alan said as his shadow monster rose from the grave again.

**Alan: 1300/Shougo: 14,700**

"Now, I'll have him attack you directly and end my turn," Alan said as his shadow stretched it's claws at Shougo and began cutting at him.

**Alan: 1300/Shougo: 13,000**

"During my End Phase, Dark Dust Spirit returns to my hand," Alan finished with a bow.

"Fine than. I'm summoning a monster in defense position and I'll end my turn," Shougo said, noticing that he had no hand left and no monsters to protect him.

"Tell me something. Don't you want to know why I gave you all those life points?" Alan asked laughing.

"What's your point?" Shougo asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I sacrifice Fear from the Dark to summon my Dark Dust Spirit in attack position!" Alan said as his spirit monster appeared on the field again. "And since I have less than 2000 life points left, I can Special Summon The Boundless Dead in attack position," he added as a half-wrapped mummy (?/0) appeared on his field. "And when he's summoned, his attack points become equal to half of your life points," he finished up as The Boundless Dead tossed some of his wrappings around Shougo and began to drain energy from him (?/0 - 6500/0).

"N-No way! No way something like that is legal!" Shougo shouted fearfully.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dead?" Alan asked mockingly. "Dark Dust Spirit! Destroy his face-down!" he ordered as Dark Dust Spirit released more corrosive dust at Shougo's face down, revealing it to be a giant fiend with large orange hands (100/2100). "And Boundless Dead is going to attack you directly," he added as his mummy began crushing Shougo.

**Alan: 1300/Shougo: 6500**

"It's your turn and my Dark Dust Spirit returns to my hand," Alan said as Shougo drew his card and paled. "What's wrong? Didn't draw what you need?"

"I-I give," Shougo said shaking.

"This isn't ending like that," Alan said quietly. "You used my friends, stole from them and then refused to repay them. You are going to stay in this duel until you lose your last life point. And my Boundless Dead is going to ensure you suffer," he finished as his monster began to crush Shougo again.

**Alan: 1300/Shougo: 0**

**Winner: Alan**

"Cards," Alan said simply, glaring at Shougo.

"R-R-Right. The cards. I'll just get them right now," Shougo said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a deck of cards and a few individual ones. "Take 'em. Take 'em and leave me alone."

"Wonderful. That's all we wanted mate," Alan said, suddenly cheerful as he took the cards. "Akira, I believe this is yours, and these are your cards, right Haru?"

"Um...Yeah," Akira said quietly.

"Al's scary," Haru said shaking.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to be heading back to my room. Night," Alan said cheerfully, waving the two girls off as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look at that! New chapter only one day after the old one! It's a new record! Anyway, I once again have nothing else to say. Good night everybody.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Card<strong>

**Name: The Boundless Dead**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Type: Zombie/Effect**

**Level: 5**

**ATK/DEF: ?/0**

**Effect: If you have 2000 or less Life Points, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, its ATK becomes equal to half your opponent's Life Points.  
><strong>


	5. Desert Jewel

**The New Generation**

**Desert Jewel  
><strong>

"Come on. End your turn already!" Ami told Akira with an arrogant smirk. The two of them had started a duel so Akira could get Haru's necklace back and so far it was working out well. Ami had no monsters left, two cards in her hand and only 100 life points left. The only thing she had on the field was a Black Pendant equipped to Akira's own Fortune Lady Earth, who was at level 12 and 5300 attack points with Black Pendant. Akira's own life points were at 20000 thanks to the various cards Ami had used to give her life points.

"Okay than! I end!" Akira said with a confident smile.

"Good. Now, I activate A Feather of the Phoenix," Ami began. "First, I discard a card from my hand and than I can add a card from my graveyard to the top of my deck."

"Big deal," Akira said, not seeing why it would matter.

"Now, I activate Reversal Quiz. I destroy all cards on my field and in my hand and than guess the type of the card on top of my deck. I choose monster," Ami said confidently as she checked the top card and revealed it to be Bladefly. "Now we switch life points," she continued as her life points count shot up while Akira's plummeted. "And now, Black Pendant deals 500 points of damage to you. That's the end," Ami said as the pendant fell off Fortune Lady Earth's neck and cracked, releasing a dark gas that surrounded Akira.

"No!" Akira cried with a sad sigh.

"Take that loser! And THAT'S why I'm going to be wearing beautiful blue by this time tomorrow," Ami said arrogantly.

"You what?" Akira asked surprised.

"That's right. I have an evaluation duel tomorrow against some loser Obelisk. And when I win, I can get rid of this gaudy red uniform and replace it with the color I deserve!" Ami bragged happily.

"That can't be true...can it?" Akira said to herself as Ami walked off.

* * *

><p>Adrianna wandered into her room with a yawn. "So...much...work. Must get sleep," she said to herself as she wandered over to her bed. Just as she was about to collapse, there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Somebody's gonna die," she muttered to herself as she walked to the door and kicked it open. "What do you want?" she roared, but realized nobody was there. The only evidence anybody had even come was a letter taped to her door. "What the hell is this?"

* * *

><p>"It isn't true, right sis?" Akira asked Kin desperately, Haru behind her.<p>

"She's evil! She can't be allowed to get promoted!" Haru added in tearfully.

"Both of you be quiet. Yes, it's true. Since she came to the school, Ami's done remarkably better, both in duels and schoolwork. It's possible that there may have been something wrong during her entrance exam," Kin said with a sigh. "And don't you two have more important things to be worrying about?"

"Not really," Haru said simply.

"I don't think so," Akira added.

"Let me remind both of you. Haru. For my class alone, there are still fifteen assignments you have yet to turn in and I've been told similar reports from your other teachers. As for Akira, you have yet to win a single duel. If either of you wants to move up, you'd better stop worrying about what other people are doing and start worrying about yourselves," Kin said bluntly.

"What if we don't?" Haru asked.

"You get expelled. If that's what you want, I can quickly arrange for it to happen," Kin replied, grabbing Akira and Haru by the neck of their coats. "Now. Both of you. OUT OF MY OFFICE!" she shouted angrily as she threw them out the door.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Haru asked.

"I don't think she'd care if she did or not," Akira said with a sigh. "Come on. We'll see what we can do about this tomorrow," she said with a tired yawn.

* * *

><p>"H-Haru! Why can't we just walk?" Akira asked desperately as Haru towed her along on the Haru-mobile.<p>

"This is way faster!" Haru said cheerfully as they rode.

"It's also a lot more dangerous! Slow down!" Akira said, gripping the sides of the cardboard box she was riding in. By the time, they had reached the duel arena, she was completely green in the face and feeling like she was about to throw up.

"Morning ladies," Alan said when he saw both of them arrive. "You realize it causes much fewer problems if you walk, right?"

"Has it started yet?" Haru asked, ignoring the question.

"Not yet. Your just in time actually," Alan said, leading the two girls inside. Inside, they saw the smug looking Ami shuffling her deck, wearing a long trench coat over her usual uniform. Across from her was a familiar face, watching Ami intensely.

"Is that Adrianna?" Akira asked.

"Yes actually. They asked her to do this and she said yes," Alan said with a smile. "That girl is in for a surprise."

"Really? I never thought Anna would be that good of a duelist," Haru said.

"And I never thought people would talk bad about somebody five feet away from them," Adrianna said angrily.

"Hey there losers! Get ready to see how a real duelist does it," Ami called to Akira and Haru.

"Enough of that. Ami and Adrianna. I want to see the best from both of you. Understand?" Kin asked, accompanied by a tall woman with a wide smile and wearing a blue coat, leading Akira to think she was in charge of Obelisk, or at least taught them.

"Don't be afraid of what could happen Ms. Swallow. Just let loose," the woman said cheerfully.

"Got it Ms. Spates," Adrianna said with a thumbs up. "Let's have a good, fair duel okay Ami?"

"Sure thing," Ami said with a smirk._  
><em>

"Call it," Kin said, flipping a coin in the air.

"Heads," Adrianna said almost immediately. When the coin landed, it came up tails.

"Begin!"

**Adrianna: 8000/Ami: 8000**

"I'll start us off by summoning Bladefly in attack position, and he gives all WIND monsters an extra 500 attack points" Ami said as her Bladefly appeared on the field (600-1100/700). "And with that, I'll end."

"Fine than. I'll start this off by summoning my Desert Rat in attack position," Adrianna stated as a small rat with blood-red fur (800/500) appeared on the field.

"Are you insane? That thing's pathetic!" Ami said snickering.

"If you say so. But this 'pathetic' monster is going to be your doom. Moving on, I'll set two cards face down and end my turn," Adrianna said as the image of her cards appeared behind the rat. "During my End Phase, Desert Rat deals 300 points of damage for every card in your hand, so with five cards, that's 1500. Enjoy," she finished up as her monster took a deep breath and released it, along with a massive fireball that engulfed Ami.

**Adrianna: 8000/Ami: 6500**

"Not like it matters punk. I'm gonna take you down in a few seconds anyway," Ami said as she drew her next card. "I summon my Harpie Lady 1 in attack position and her ability gives all WIND monsters an extra 300 attack points," she said as a magenta haired bird woman (Harpie Lady 1: 1300-1800-2100/1400;Bladefly: 1100-1400/700) appeared on the field and menacingly slashed in Desert Rat's direction. "Now my precious insect! Attack her puny rat!" she ordered as Bladefly flew at Adrianna's rat, preparing to slash it apart before being stopped by a vortex that appeared in the air, between both monsters.

"My Negate Attack stops your attack and ends the battle phase. You done?" Adrianna asked with a bored yawn.

"...I set two cards face down and end my turn," Ami said with a threatening growl.

"Good. Now, I switch my Desert Rat into defense position and summon my Desert Wurm in attack position," Adrianna said as her rat rolled itself into a defensive ball while a long red creature appeared on the field, blowing a small fire ball out lazily (1800/1300). It seemed to have no eyes, or any other features on it's face beyond a massive gaping hole that served for a mouth and lined with several jagged teeth. "Desert Wurm! Incinerate her Harpie Lady!" Adrianna said as the worm slowly began to glow before literally catching on fire and launching at the Harpie Lady.

"You really are insane, aren't you? Harpie Lady! Show that pathetic thing what we think of worms!" Ami said as her Harpie reached her arm back to slash at the oncoming worm before being lit ablaze as well. "What the?"

"Oh yeah. See, my Desert Wurm gains an extra 500 attack points when it attacks a WIND monster," Adrianna replied smugly as Desert Wurm swallowed Harpie Lady whole (Desert Wurm: 1800-2300/1300;Bladefly: 1400-1100/700).**  
><strong>

**Adrianna: 8000/Ami: 6300**

"And when my Desert Wurm destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 points of damage for each of your monster's level," Adrianna continued as Desert Wurm released another burst of flame directly at Ami (2300-1800/1300).

**Adrianna: 8000/Ami: 5100**

"I'll end my turn with that, which means my rat gets to burn you again. That's three cards this time. Real shame," she finished up with a bow as Desert Rat burst into a flaming wheel and rammed into Ami.

**Adrianna: 8000/Ami: 4200**

_No! I cannot lose because of this! I need to resort to drastic measures__, _Ami thought to herself desperately, grinning as she saw her next card. "I'll start by activating my face down Jar of Greed to draw another card!" she said. "Now, I play A Feather of the Phoenix. I discard a card and place a card from my graveyard on top of my deck," she continued on, smirking widely.

"Oh no," Akira said, hiding her face. "Adrianna may be doomed."

"You'd be surprised what she can pull herself out of," Alan said confidently.

"When you two are done, I equip Black Pendant to Desert Wurm to give it an extra 500 attack points," Ami said cheerfully as the necklace appeared around the worm's body, approximately where it's neck should be (1800-2300/1300). "Now I play Shrink to cut the original attack points of my Bladefly in half," she added as Bladefly shrunk down to half it's usual size (1100-800/700). "Now I'll have my Bladefly attack your Desert Wurm!" Ami order as Bladefly flew at the worm, only to be incinerated shortly after, firing a second ball of flames at Ami shortly after.

**Adrianna: 8000/Ami: 2100**

"And now I activate my Wall of Revealing Light. I pay 2000 life points and now no monsters you control with more than 2000 attack points can attack me," Ami finished off.

**Adrianna: 8000/Ami: 100**

"Congratulations. You have set the stage for me to beat you in just one more turn," Adrianna said with a smile.**  
><strong>

"Not quite. I play Reversal Quiz. I send all the cards on my field and in my hand to the graveyard. Than, I call the type of card on top of my deck and if I get it right, our life points swap and I guess monster!" Ami said eagerly as she revealed the top card and showed it to be Harpie Lady 1.

**Adrianna: 100/Ami: 8000**

"And since I destroyed Black Pendant, you lose 500 life points. This duel is over!" Ami said as a black mist began to circle around Adrianna from the pendant around her worm (Desert Wurm: 2300-1800/1300).

"Heh, you had me scared for a second there. I thought you actually had something threatening," Adrianna said snickering.

"Don't laugh at me! You're done!" Ami said angrily.

"That's what you think. I activate my face down Barrel Behind the Door. This redirects the damage I would take right back to you," Adrianna replied as the mist left her and settled around Ami.

**Adrianna: 100/Ami: 7500**

"Looks like I can still duel sweetie," Adrianna said cheerfully.

"As if! You're barely holding on as it is!" Ami called angrily.

"We'll see," Adrianna replied lazily, beginning her next turn. "I'm ending this now. I'll start us off by playing my Field Spell Desert Sanctuary," Adrianna said as the ground around them began to tremble. From behind her, what was left of a massive colosseum arose, encircling her and Ami. "This place is pretty special, but we'll get to those later."

"Too bad for you that you won't be in this long enough to use it," Ami said smugly.

"We'll see about that," Adrianna said with a yawn. "Now, here's where it get's interesting. I tune my level 3 Desert Rat to my Level 4 Desert Wurm," she continued as her rat turned into a series of three rings that surrounded Desert Wurm, which began to glow and turned into four glowing stars.

"She's finally bringing it out at last," Adam said, moving his eye patch aside to see out of both eyes.

"_Sweetest daughter of the ancient flames! Let your mighty rage burn forth and turn all to sand! Synchro Summon! Burn, Desert Princess!_" Adrianna declared as in a flash of light, a tall woman appeared, dressed in regal looking robes. Her skin shone the same red color as Adrianna's other monsters and she glared at Ami with a look of pure fury (2700/2200).

"You think I'm afraid of that thing? Even if she attacks, she's nowhere near strong enough to take me down!" Ami said excitably.

"Calm down kid. You've got a lot to learn, because now, I'm summoning out my Desert Jackal in attack position," Adrianna said simply as a blood red jackal pup (0/0) appeared on the field. "He's got an ability of his own, but we'll save that for later too. Now, I'll let you know that my Desert Sanctuary gives all 'Desert' monsters an extra 500 attack points," she added in as both her monsters began powering themselves up (Desert Princess: 2700-3200/2200;Desert Jackal: 0-500/0).

"Now! Desert Princess! Attack directly!" Adrianna ordered as her monster created a small flame in the palm of her hand. "When my Desert Princess attacks, I can remove from play a 'Desert' monster in my graveyard to give her that monster's attack points," she continued as the flames solidified into the form of Desert Wurm before being crushed and absorbed into a flaming spear that was flung at Ami (3200-5000/2200).

**Adrianna: 5100/Ami: 2500**

"Wait up! How the hell did your Life Points go up?" Ami asked angrily once she noticed what had happened.

"Oh that? See, whenever you take effect damage, Desert Sanctuary increases my Life Points by the same amount and luckily for my, any battle damage Desert Princess inflicts is considered effect damage," Adrianna said with a smirk as Desert Jackal was lit ablaze. "And when you take effect damage, my jackal helps me out by inflicting half of the damage back at you. Now. Finish her!" she finished as her monster leaped at Ami, letting out a flame so large it consumed almost everything

**Adrianna: 7600/Ami: 0**

**Winner: Adrianna**

"And that's game," Adrianna said grinning, deactivating her Duel Disk and walking over to Ami. "Hey, that was a pretty good duel. Sorry you couldn't even damage me, but with some practice, you could probably make it to Obelisk by, say, your third year here?" she said, extending her hand to her opponent.

"Don't mess with me! You think I'm some loser who needs your sympathy! I know I belong in Obelisk NOW and just because you won't let me in doesn't mean anything!" Ami shouted angrily, biting at Adrianna's hand.

"Testy," Alan said with a amused smirk as Adrianna tried to pry Ami off with her free hand. "Does she always act like this?"

"I've actually never seen her act this way," Akira said honestly.

"But we've never seen her lose though. Maybe this is how she reacts," Haru pointed out.

"Shut up both of you! I don't lose, got it! This was a fluke!" Ami shouted at Akira and Haru angrily. "I demand another chance."

"God she's irritating. I'll pay you to take her in Hana," Kin said, speaking to Ms. Spates.

"Ms. Jodai. Please calm down," Ms. Spates said, never losing her cool.

"Don't tell me what to do! Why don't you duel me than! I'll prove I belong here by beating you!" Ami shouted back before feeling Ms. Spates hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Listen closely this time. Calm. Down. Or else," Ms. Spates said, her voice taking on a more sinister tone without losing any of it's previous calm. "I understand what Ms. Swallow said bothers you, but if you aren't willing to accept that criticism, I will gladly have a meeting with you in private to discuss it."

"N-N-No ma'am," Ami said nervously, shaking from fear.

"Wonderful! I'll leave your student to you Ms. Sato," Ms. Spates said cheerfully as she turned to leave.

"Don't call me miss. It's just Kin," Kin muttered to herself.

"Good job Adrianna," Alan said as the Obelisk girl approached them.

"Whatever. Not like I had to really try that hard," Adrianna replied with a bored sigh.

"Well said Ms. Swallow. Just as I'd expect from you," Ms. Spates said from behind Akira, making her leap three feet in the air.

"D-Don't do that!" Akira said nervously.

"I thought you left already Ms. Spates," Adrianna pointed out.

"I had forgotten that the young Ms. Sato was here and I wanted to meet with her," Ms. Spates said cheerfully. "I have heard much about you Ms. Sato from your sister. You look exactly like she described you."

"Kin told you about me?" Akira asked, wondering why Kin would be talking about her here.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Kin. That's who I meant," Ms. Spates said, momentarily losing her ever present smile. "In any case, I look forward to doing further business with you. I am in charge of the Obelisk girls and advanced duel techniques. I hope that you will consider taking my class."

"Um...I don't really think I'm good enough for an advanced class just yet," Akira said quietly.

"I insist Ms. Sato! People like you, without natural talent, are the ones who should be taking my class to learn!" Ms. Spates continued on.

"W-Well, I can't really ac-" Akira started before being interrupted by Haru.

"She'd love to! She'll see you at the next class!" Haru stated cheerfully.

"Haru!" Akira shouted angrily.

"Perfect! I hope to see that you're everything Re-I mean Kin, said you were," Ms. Spates said, turning on her heel to leave. "See you than Ms. Sato. You as well Ms. Swallow."

"Yeah, see you," Adrianna said nonchalantly.

"You can get me out of this, right?" Akira asked desperately.

"I don't see any problem with taking the class Akira. Just give it a try," Alan pointed out.

"But...I don't want to," Akira replied pouting.

"Not really my problem, so I'm staying out of this," Adrianna said with a yawn.

"But your my friend!" Akira pointed out.

"Only by association," Adrianna replied, stepping past Akira to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep."

"Wai-" Akira called before realizing something. _Ms. Spates wasn't talking about Kin when she said my sister talked about me. She started to say somebody else instead. But it couldn't be...Rena could it? I have to find out as soon as I see her next time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had some writer's block, but it's (probably) cleared up by now. I'd like to take this chance to thank one of my reviewers, Blue Void, for pointing out the mistakes I make with this story. Nobody likes being told when they mess up, but it's important to be told and to learn from those mistakes, so for that, I thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Original Cards<span>**

**Name: Desert Rat  
><strong>

**Attribute: FIRE  
><strong>

**Type: Beast/Tuner**

**Level: 3  
><strong>

**ATK/DEF: 800/500**

**Effect: During your End Phase, inflict damage to your opponent equal to 300 x the number of cards in their hand.**

**Name: Desert Wurm  
><strong>

**Attribute: FIRE  
><strong>

**Type: Insect/Effect**

**Level: 4  
><strong>

**ATK/DEF: 1800/1300**

**Effect: This card gains 500 ATK when it attacks a WIND monster. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to 300 x the level of the destroyed monster.  
><strong>

**Name: Desert Princess  
><strong>

**Attribute: FIRE  
><strong>

**Type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

**Level: 7  
><strong>

**ATK/DEF: 2700/2200**

**Effect: 1 "Desert" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card attacks, you can remove from play one "Desert" monster in your graveyard to increase this monster's ATK by the removed monster's original ATK until the end of the Damage Step. Any Battle Damage this card inflicts is treated as Effect Damage. When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent for each of your removed from play "Desert" monsters.**

**Name: Desert Jackal  
><strong>

**Attribute: FIRE  
><strong>

**Type: Beast/Tuner**

**Level: 4  
><strong>

**ATK/DEF: 0/0**

**Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is in face up Defense Position, you take 300 points of damage for each card on the field during each player's Standby Phase. Whenever your opponent takes damage, except for Battle Damage, inflict damage equal to half the damage taken. This card's effect is not applied to "Dark Room of Nightmare" or "Desert Jackal".  
><strong>

**Name: Desert Sanctuary  
><strong>

**Type: Spell**

**Property: Field  
><strong>

**Effect: All "Desert" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. When your opponent takes damage, except for Battle Damage, gain Life Points equal to the damage taken.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Featured Card<span>**

**Name: Reversal Quiz  
><strong>

**Type: Spell**

**Property: Normal**

**Effect: Send all cards in your hand and on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Call the type of card (Spell, Trap, or Monster) on top of your Deck. If you call it right, exchange your current Life Points with your opponent's current ones.  
><strong>


End file.
